


Хогвартс или Дурмстранг?

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Likoris



Series: Суперпапочки [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris
Summary: В некоторых вопросах даже Виктор и Рон не могут найти компромисс.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Series: Суперпапочки [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835464
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Хогвартс или Дурмстранг?

— То есть как это — пора собирать детей в Дурмстранг? — Рон аж задохнулся от возмущения.

А ведь день так хорошо начинался... Утром они всей семьей сходили на пикник, полетали на метлах и просто подурачились в траве, пока солнце еще не вошло в зенит и на на улице было не так жарко. А когда время уже подходило к полудню — аппарировали в Нору, чтобы оставить детей в гостях у бабушки с дедушкой с ночевкой и наконец-таки насладиться обществом друг друга.

И вот когда они наконец остались одни, и Рон думал о том, хочет ли он идти в спальню, или его больше устроит диван в гостиной, или вообще кухонный стол, Виктор выпалил эту абсурдную по своему содержанию фразу и теперь смотрел на него как ни в чем не бывало.

— Ну, я думал... — не слишком красноречиво попытался объяснить Виктор, но тут же был беспардонно перебит:

— Наши дети будут учиться только в Хогвартсе! — Рон скрестил руки на груди, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что отступать не намерен.

— А может... — заикнулся Виктор.

— И никакого компромисса, мы не станем отправлять наших детей в разные школы, — снова бесцеремонно влез Рон. Он был до глубины души поражен тем, что Виктор решил все за него.

— А если... — снова попытался высказать свое мнение Виктор.

— И мы не будем переводить их из одной школы в другую посреди учебы! — на всякий случай предупредил Рон.

— А... — не оставлял попыток Виктор.

— И никакого Шармбатона! — поставил точку Рон и милостиво кивнул, предлагая Виктору высказать свои предложения, если они, конечно, не противоречили всему ранее сказанному.

Рон был готов разбить любые аргументы Виктора, был готов зубами и когтями отстаивать свое мнение. Был даже готов отказаться спать с Виктором, пока тот не согласится с его требованиями, но он совершенно не ожидал того, что произошло.

Виктор, все это время наблюдавший за Роном со своего места за кухонным столом, встал, подошел вплотную и крепко поцеловал в приоткрывшиеся от удивления губы. В этот момент Рон подумал, что с идеей отказа от секса он, конечно, перестарался.

Через два месяца Рон и Виктор провожали детей в Хогвартс.

Близнецы уже скрылись в вагоне, когда Виктор обнял Рона со спины.

— Ты извини, что я такой. — Рон положил голову Виктору на плечо и улыбнулся. — Для меня это просто действительно важно.

— Ничего, я понимаю. — Виктор поцеловал Рона в висок.

— Джинни говорит, что я держу тебя под каблуком, — зачем-то сказал Рон, который еще на дне рождения Гарри обсуждал произошедшее с младшей сестрой.

— Ты знаешь, а я бы не отказался, — весело сказал Виктор и все-таки отпустил Рона.

В этот момент поезд издал предупреждающий гудок, и все родители заторопились к краю платформы.

— От чего? — удивленно спросил Рон.

— Увидеть тебя на каблуках, — весело проговорил Виктор Рону на ухо и тоже устремился в толпу, не обращая никакого внимания на ошарашенного мужа.


End file.
